The present invention relates to a novel control apparatus and more specifically to a novel control apparatus controlling the distribution and spacing of discrete articles. While the main features of this invention may be adapted for different uses, the disclosure will be facilitated by directing it particularly to the problem of controlling the spacing of seeds being discharged by a planter.
As is well-known, a farmer engaged in mechanized planting of seeds utilizes a planting machine pulled behind a tractor. One form of planting machine commonly in use includes at least one rotating drum which holds the supply of seeds to be planted and has means for delivering the seeds to one or more chutes which conduct the seeds to the desired planting rows on the ground. With planting equipment of this type heretofore in general use, it has usually been difficult, if not impossible, for the farmer to determine with any degree of accuracy, the resulting seed spacing from the operation of the machinery. To determine the seed spacing from which the number of seeds planted per acre can be readily determined, the farmer must take into account the speed at which the rotating drum is operating for depositing seeds into the chute, as well as the ground speed of the planter.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel means for controlling the seed spacing from a planter with a degree of accuracy not heretofore possible by manual means of control.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel control system which may be readily adjusted and set for a desired seed spacing without any need for the farmer to consult charts or perform computations to determine a speed setting for the drum rotation, or the proper speed at which to drive his tractor.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a novel control system for enabling the planting process to remain controlled with no need for additional adjustments by the farmer after an initial setting of the desired seed spacing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a novel control system of the above-described type constructed so that there is no need constantly to watch the speed of the tractor or the speed of the drum or to stop the planting operation to make adjustments, and so that the operator will be warned automatically of any malfunction.